Voice activated bulbs include dedicated control circuits that are embedded in the bulb. The inclusion of the dedicated control circuits increases the cost of such bulbs. Furthermore—at the end of the life span of the bulb the dedicated control circuits is thrown away.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient solution for remotely controlling bulbs, especially when using so called “normal” or “dumb” bulbs that do not include dedicated control circuitry.